Sang pour sang
by Louve26
Summary: Une fic offerte à Elliania au cours d'un défi lancé sur Le ChaudronBav pour la StValentin. Le couple DragoHermione est au centre de l'histoire...


**Disclaimer :** Un petit emprunt des personnages créés par JKR pendant qu'elle nous termine le tome 7, rapidement j'espère ;)

A l'origine de cette fic, un défi lancé surla communauté "le Chaudron Bav": il fallait concocter unefic pour la St-Valentin à une gentille Valentine nommée Elliania. J'avais lu qu'elle était friande du couple Drago/Hermione et me suis lancée dans cette histoire parce que je tenais à m'éloigner des sentiers battus (Ron, of course, mon préféré ;)). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Sang pour sang 

Pairing : Drago /Hermione

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 4884

Il savait qu'ils viendraient. Il les attendait. La rage au ventre, la colère vrillée à ses tempes en un bourdonnement grondeur. Mais comme son éducation l'exigeait, rien ne transparaîtrait sur son visage. Il se l'était promis. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à les supplier de lui laisser ses souvenirs, ses biens, la seule fortune qu'il lui restait.

D'un pas lent, il déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir dont il était le maître maintenant, héritage légué après la mort de sa mère, son père étant parti depuis longtemps déjà… Il effleurait de sa main les statues de marbre qu'il aimait dessiner enfant lorsque ses parents étaient conviés à des soirées mondaines et qu'il avait le manoir pour lui tout seul. Il contemplait les peintures accrochées sur les murs austères, s'attardait sur les lourdes tentures vert sombre arborant le blason familial et retirait d'un geste presque maniaque une poussière imaginaire sur les armes anciennes exposées, fierté de son père.

Il aurait pu parcourir le manoir les yeux fermés. Nul passage secret, nulle chambre savamment décorée par sa mère, nulle salle désertée mais exquise de raffinement ne lui étaient inconnus. La bibliothèque, magnifique, avec ses étagères recouvertes de grimoires et de livres rares, la salle à manger et ses lustres en fer forgé, ses canapés moelleux, ses meubles recelant des richesses du monde sorcier, la salle de bal aux rideaux d'organdi vaporeux, aux alcôves discrètes qui abritaient encore les secrets de ses hôtes d'un soir…

Il aimait ce manoir et craignait de le perdre. Il avait tant perdu. Sa mère. Ses droits de sorcier. Il aimait ce manoir parce qu'il était son refuge, l'unique qu'il lui restait, son dernier rempart entre lui et le monde des sorciers qui le rejetait, le jetait au ban des bannis, des vaincus, des traîtres à son sang, ce sang dont il était si fier…

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et il suspendit ses pas, une peur soudaine étreignant son cœur. Il entendit des voix dans le hall d'entrée et attendit sur le palier. Dans un pop sonore, son elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés.

- Jeune maître, couina le petit être en baissant son nez pointu vers le sol, _ils _sont là…

La voix tremblotait et les oreilles frémissaient sous le regard froid du jeune homme.

- Dis-leur que j'arrive, Vladimir.

- Bien, jeune maître.

L'elfe disparu, il prit une profonde inspiration. D'un mouvement distrait, il passa ses doigts avec lassitude dans ses cheveux couleur de lune et s'avança vers l'escalier, descendant les marches tranquillement, une main négligemment posée sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Nul n'aurait pu deviner ce que dissimulaient ce visage de marbre et ces yeux gris impénétrables.

- Monsieur Malefoy…

Ce n'était ni une question, ni même une amorce de salutation. Drago Malefoy se contenta d'esquisser un vague signe de la tête, détaillant les quatre membres de l'Ordre qui venaient de faire irruption dans son manoir. Quatre enquêteurs chargés de perquisitionner sa demeure afin de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait se rattacher à la magie noire. Tout ce qui pouvait encore le compromettre.

La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort, perdu dans les limbes derrière le voile de la Salle des mystères mais le pire restait à venir. Découvrir ceux qui avaient trahi sciemment ou qui avaient été contraints de trahir sous l'emprise de l'impérium. Trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de sorciers hautement estimés ou, au contraire, innocenter ceux qui avaient été manipulés par des sorts impardonnables. Punir ceux qui avaient choisi le mauvais camp ou pris les mauvaises décisions. Et Drago Malefoy était parmi ceux-là.

Il avait toujours cru son père. Accepté la pureté de son sang comme une supériorité de la race. Méprisé les sangs impurs et les sangs de bourbe. Les uns parce qu'ils se fourvoyaient avec des moldus au nom de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la coopération entre les hommes, les autres parce qu'ils pénétraient un monde qui n'était pas le leur et qu'ils avaient condamné dans le passé. N'avait-il pas appris qu'à une certaine époque les sorciers étaient jugés et brûlés en place publique par des moldus effrayés par ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

Il avait lu des livres d'histoire moldue. Il avait ri de leur stupidité. La magie était un don des dieux. Les moldus resteraient ces êtres incompréhensibles et faibles. Comment ne pas adhérer aux préceptes de son père ? Un père disait toujours la vérité. Ces sangs de bourbe ne méritaient pas de pratiquer une magie qu'ils avaient autrefois reniée. C'est un juste retour des choses. Mais entre mépriser ces apprentis-sorciers et les éradiquer sous les ordres d'un mégalomane né d'une sorcière et d'un moldu, c'était deux choses bien différentes.

Drago Malefoy était fier de son lignage, fier de la pureté de son sang, mais il n'était pas un assassin. Sa mère lui avait appris à aimer les belles choses, à apprécier le raffinement de l'art, à comprendre ses arcanes sensibles. Elle l'avait intéressé à la peinture, à la sculpture, à la musique classique. Elle avait éveillé ses dons artistiques, libéré son esprit à l'imagination, à la beauté, à ce qui est éternel et créateur.

Son père lui avait appris à haïr, à régner par le pouvoir et pour le pouvoir. A tuer pour l'obtenir. A payer pour ses échecs. Entre l'obéissance qu'il devait à son père et l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, il avait dû prendre des décisions.

Et l'ultime révélation était que détruire et tuer n'étaient pas dans ses gènes. Il aimait créer de ses mains des choses merveilleuses, il aimait mélanger les couleurs pour leur donner vie sur une toile, il aimait plonger ses doigts fins et racés dans de la glaise pour la sentir croître et prendre forme, il aimait jouer des sonates au piano dans le recueil de la nuit avec pour seuls compagnons les fantômes de leurs compositeurs.

Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait obéir à personne, ne serait jamais le valet d'un autre, ne se plierait à aucune autre volonté que la sienne. Il était né Malefoy, le dernier de sa lignée, et refuserait de courber l'échine comme il avait vu son père le faire jusqu'à la mort, au nom de la folie d'un autre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer Dumbledore, allant à l'encontre même de ce que son père attendait de lui. A l'heure des choix, il s'était détourné de Voldemort mais n'avait pu rejoindre l'Ordre. Il restait un Malefoy, que diable ! Mais il l'avait amèrement payé…

- Nous avons un document officiel du Ministère pour fouiller votre manoir.

- Je sais, lâcha Drago d'une voix sèche.

Brusquement, son regard s'assombrit et sa gorge se serra. Il venait de reconnaitre un visage redouté. Un visage qui hantait ses cauchemars.

- Granger ?

- Malefoy…

Sa mâchoire se crispa sous la fureur et il sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions disparaitre.

- Il est hors de question que tu pénètres dans ma demeure…

- Malefoy, coupa Hermione froidement, épargne-nous tes caprices et laisse-nous faire notre travail. Plus vite nous serons entrés, plus vite nous serons partis.

- Tu ne toucheras rien de tes sales mains de…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de porte de cet antre du diable ! Je suis ici pour diriger les recherches alors si tu nous le permets…

Elle haussa un sourcil, inclinant la tête pour lui signifier de s'écarter afin qu'ils puissent commencer leur investigation. Malefoy ne put que reculer, impuissant, et ils entrèrent sous son regard orageux.

Il allait exploser. Il ne pourrait jamais contenir la colère qui couvait en lui. Il les regardait passer d'une pièce à une autre, leur baguette à la main, examinant chaque objet avec précaution et méfiance. Comme si la moindre pièce décorative allait leur sauter à la gorge. Qui avait bien pu recruter ces ânes bâtés ? Ne reconnaissaient-ils pas les médaillons du mage Kracovar, un imminent sorcier du XIIème siècle ? N'avaient-ils jamais consulté les Chroniques du Royaume de Mendoza qui relataient la légende de ces poignards ensorcelés ? Il n'y avait aucune magie noire dans ces objets précieux ! Quels imbéciles !

Malefoy fulminait en silence, les poings serrés, attentif au moindre mouvement. Fort heureusement, Hermione Granger tenait ses promesses et restait à l'écart sinon il aurait trouvé l'excuse qu'il attendait pour défouler son fiel sur la jeune femme. Elle n'intervenait jamais, se contentant de noter sur un parchemin la liste des objets que ses collègues énuméraient, décrivaient et contrôlaient avec leur ustensile anti-magie noire.

- Miss Granger, que pensez-vous de cette… chose ?

Elle leva le nez de son parchemin, regardant attentivement le serpent en fer forgé qui décorait le fronton de la cheminée. Le reptile était déployé, prêt à attaquer et les yeux enchâssés de deux émeraudes scintillaient doucement tandis que la gueule ouverte paraissait la défier.

- Allons, Granger, tu oseras bien affronter une inoffensive sculpture, toi qui as soutenu le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Rien n'est inoffensif dans cette demeure, Malefoy…

Mais elle avait répondu distraitement, l'esprit ailleurs, son attention tournée vers cette étrange sculpture. Puis, doucement, elle prit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation qui nul ne comprit tandis que Drago écarquillait des yeux, stupéfait. Les émeraudes brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant, puis s'éteignirent et le serpent se lova sur lui-même.

- Pff, fit Hermione en toisant Malefoy, de la magie d'amateur… Tu me déçois, Malefoy. Sergueï le Tzigane était très doué pour travailler l'acier, mais ce n'était pas un mage noir et un très piètre sorcier d'ailleurs…

- Mais comment sais-tu cela ?

Il en oubliait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, tant sa surprise était grande. Hermione haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur.

- Parce que je suis une sang de bourbe très versée en art sorcier ! J'espère que tu t'en remettras et dans le cas contraire, attention de ne pas en vomir sur ton superbe tapis persan !

Elle s'écarta de lui, oscillant entre la joie enfantine de lui avoir cloué le bec et la sensation agaçante de faire preuve d'une mesquinerie gratuite. Bah, après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. De son côté, Drago ne put que serrer la mâchoire, incapable de trouver une répartie adéquate.

Ils continuèrent la visite et Drago dut convenir que ses connaissances en art sorcier sous toutes ses formes étaient impressionnantes.

La plupart du temps, elle restait près de la fenêtre pour bénéficier de la lumière du jour et avec seulement la description orale fournie par l'enquêteur, elle trouvait le nom et la provenance de l'objet. Malefoy se surprit à lui lancer des coups d'œil de plus en plus perplexes. Il était inconcevable qu'une sang de bourbe possède un tel savoir. Et c'était tout aussi intolérable de la découvrir bien plus belle que dans son souvenir.

Maintenant qu'il l'observait franchement, elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente menue et courbée qui parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard sous des tonnes de grimoire. Elle avait bien grandi. Ses formes jalousement dissimulées sous ses capes d'écolière étaient harmonieuses et ses cheveux bruns tombaient en vague sur son dos, indisciplinés mais soyeux. Elle n'était pas charmeuse comme toutes ses adorables sorcières qui rêvaient de lui passer la bague au doigt pour le prestige de son rang et la pureté de son lignage, mais l'alchimie étrange de ses grands yeux lumineux, de son nez fin et de ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses la rendait bien plus séduisante.

Malefoy secoua la tête comme pour en chasser un mauvais rêve. Il s'égarait. Comment pouvait-il trouver du charme à cette satanée sang de bourbe ? Il aurait été plutôt tenté d'étrangler son joli petit cou !

- Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir cette vitrine, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago tressaillit. Les enquêteurs se tenaient devant la vitrine qui contenait les derniers souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa mère. Ses traits se durcirent et il pâlit sensiblement.

- Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? Ce ne sont que des biens familiaux…

- Nous devons tout contrôler, Monsieur, et votre coopération ira en faveur de l'éventuelle récupération de votre baguette magique.

Il avait oublié l'insulte infamante. La privation de sa baguette. Il n'avait été sauvé d'Azkaban que grâce au soutien de Severus Rogue et à son sacrifice.

- Attendez, coupa brusquement Hermione, laissez-moi voir…

Elle s'approcha de la vitrine, fronçant légèrement les sourcils sous la concentration, puis se tourna vers Drago qui retenait son souffle.

- Est-ce un collier de Kotagari ?

- Mazuyama Kotagari, IIIème de la dynastie…

- Des Zang, je sais, je reconnais sa griffe sur le fermoir…

Sa voix était distraite mais il percevait son enthousiasme et son étonnement de découvrir une telle merveille. Pour la première fois, il la vit sourire et quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur de glace. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme sourire de ravissement par la seule contemplation de ce collier en argent ciselé seulement pourvu d'un pendentif de cristal. Ce collier à la beauté discrète n'avait jamais attiré les regards de ses conquêtes qui lui préféraient des diamants ou des saphirs.

Il était étonné. Encore une fois. Et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser surprendre.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'ouvrir cette vitrine, dit Hermione simplement. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

- Suivez-moi, marmonna Malefoy décontenancé.

La visite se poursuivit tranquillement mais Malefoy n'était plus d'humeur à fulminer. Il surveillait Hermione, la couvant d'un regard à l'acuité pénétrante, remarquant qu'elle ne s'attardait jamais sur les biens familiaux, les jugeant sentimentalement trop attachés à Drago et sans doute désireuse d'éviter de le blesser. Il en fut touché et ce fut le second dégel dans son cœur de glace, parce que lui, s'il avait été dans sa situation, ne se serait pas gêné pour la tourmenter, la rabaisser et peut-être, la priver de ce qui lui était cher... Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ?

Durant toutes leurs années passées à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais cessé de la mépriser et de l'insulter. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire, avait maintes fois prouvé qu'elle avait du répondant et un sacré uppercut. Mais elle possédait aussi deux facettes : l'étudiante avide d'apprendre, de savoir, de briller par ses capacités intellectuelles qui effaçaient sa condition de sang de bourbe et en même temps, l'adolescente mutine qui dansait dans les bras de Viktor Krum et tournait la tête à ce poseur de MacLaggen.

Il cessa de lancer des œillades meurtrières aux enquêteurs, se contentant de les suivre sans jamais intervenir. Ils montèrent à l'étage et arrivés dans la galerie qui menait à la bibliothèque, il la vit s'arrêter devant les tableaux et mordiller sa plume distraitement en examinant les toiles. Les enquêteurs l'attendaient patiemment, indifférents à ces trésors dont ils n'appréciaient même pas la valeur.

Elle étouffa une petite exclamation, jeta un coup d'œil confondu sur Drago qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon dans une attitude désinvolte qui lui était naturelle, puis retourna à sa contemplation.

- C'est un Van Gogh, murmura enfin Hermione.

- …

- « L'autoportrait à l'oreille coupée », mais…

- Mais ?

- C'est un peintre moldu, Malefoy…

Il haussa les épaules. Hermione reporta son attention sur le tableau suivant. Un Monet, les « Nymphéas ». Encore un peintre moldu. Plus loin, un Alfred Sisley « Pommiers en fleurs ». Toujours un peintre moldu. Posée sur colonne de marbre, une statue d'Aphrodite lui renvoyait sa beauté éthérée. Toute cette galerie était un hymne à l'art moldu.

- Sais-tu Malefoy que toutes ses œuvres sont le fruit de moldus ?

- Nul n'est parfait, Granger…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Continuons…

- Je t'en prie, Granger !

Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un intérêt croissant pour cette jeune sorcière. Elle pouvait être un rat de bibliothèque, une acharnée de la perfection, une vraie encyclopédie vivante, elle n'en était pas moins… intéressante. Un ennemi à sa mesure. Capable de lui renvoyer en plein visage ses propres insultes mais avec ses propres armes, sans bassesse, ni vice. Capable de bonté aussi, comme tout à l'heure. Capable de passer d'un monde à un autre. D'accepter qu'ils puissent coexister.

- Comment peux-tu apprécier des œuvres de moldus, Malefoy ? demanda brusquement Hermione à brûle-pourpoint.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela justifierait de ne pas les tuer tous…

Il crut qu'elle allait exploser mais le ton de sa voix était si malicieux qu'elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Parce qu'il venait de plaisanter au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Enfin, donnait-il l'impression de plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, après un court silence tendu, elle demanda encore dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi les détestes-tu tant que cela ? Les moldus, les sangs de bourbe ?

- Parce qu'ils sont faibles. Parce qu'ils sont tellement aveugles. Parce qu'ils sont obtus…

- Ils ont inventé l'électricité quand vous vous servez de bougie. Ils ont inventé les avions quand vous prenez un balai. Ils ont perfectionné l'opération à cœur ouvert quand vous tuez d'un avada kedavra…

Elle s'enflammait sous l'émotion et il put remarquer que ses prunelles étaient pailletées d'or. En vérité, il s'en moquait des moldus. Il n'avait adhéré aux idéaux de son père que pour lui plaire et parce qu'il était amusant de les mépriser. A quinze ans, on est toujours très bête…

- Attention, Granger, dans l'état de colère où tu es, tu risquerais de me blesser en prononçant un tel sort…

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste triste que la guerre ne t'ait rien appris…

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas en colère et il détourna le regard de ce visage trop transparent. Elle n'était que lumière et douceur, il vivait dans l'ombre de son manoir, regrettant et maudissant ce père exalté qui les avait menés à leur perte pour les convictions d'un autre.

- Tout ce que je sais, Granger, c'est que la guerre m'a enlevé ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Elle parut hésiter puis d'une voix très douce, murmura.

- Alors nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela…

Il ne put lire la douleur qui assombrit ses yeux car elle se détourna mais il perçut sa tristesse. Qui avait-elle perdu ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais… Quel drôle de bout de femme…

Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle tellement à ce qu'il pensait ? Il la suivit tandis qu'elle contemplait de nouveau les statues de marbre puis la dépassa pour les conduire à la bibliothèque. Les mains sur les poignées, il resta quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ? Comprendre ? Le comprendre ?

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi avec lui ?

Parce qu'elle était généreuse. Elle l'avait toujours été. Avec les faibles, les moins chanceux, les opprimés. Parce qu'elle détenait un grand pouvoir et qu'entre dominer et écraser ou protéger et aider, elle avait choisi la deuxième solution.

- Malefoy ?

Ils attendaient qu'il leur ouvre les portes, ce qu'il fit, savourant la seconde où il surprendrait l'éclat émerveillé dans les prunelles sombres d'Hermione. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que cette pièce allait lui plaire. Qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu de bibliothèque aussi belle, aussi riche en livres, aussi confortable et accueillante. Son havre, il venait de le lui offrir. Dans l'espoir aussi stupide qu'incroyable de ramener sur ses lèvres ce sourire radieux qui l'avait troublé.

Elle ne dit rien. Parcourut la salle de ses yeux pailletés d'or, retint son souffle quand un enquêteur effleura un livre de sa baguette, puis s'avança, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

- Il y a des livres qui traitent de magie noire, remarqua un enquêteur.

- Des livres de collection, argua Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Nous devrions les confisquer, hasarda un autre.

Hermione parut réfléchir intensément et se tourna vers Drago, le fixant pour la première fois sans animosité ni méfiance.

- Aurions-nous de bonnes raisons de le faire ? lui demanda-t-elle directement.

Il crut recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage. Aucune malice dans sa question, elle n'exigeait que la vérité. De lui. Simplement de lui. Son meilleur ennemi pour ainsi dire.

- Non, je ne pratique pas la magie noire.

- Alors, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de nous encombrer de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Je note juste les titres sur ma liste et nous en restons là.

- Bien, Miss Granger.

Ils allaient partir et il pourrait retrouver la quiétude de son manoir et la solitude de son existence stérile.

Il pourrait croire que ce soir, la soirée mondaine à laquelle il était exceptionnellement convié lui ramènerait le sourire et lui donnerait l'impression d'exister. Qu'il pourrait prendre le bras d'une somptueuse sorcière au sang pur et imaginer qu'elle puisse l'aimer pour lui et non pas pour ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, son rang et sa fortune. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait…

Sa main se referma sur un vase de cristal qui décorait le fronton de la cheminée et inconsciemment, le brisa par la seule force de son étreinte.

- Que… ?

- Bon sang !

Les enquêteurs s'étaient vivement tournés vers lui, baguette brandie dans sa direction tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura Drago en serrant la mâchoire sous la douleur, une simple maladresse de ma part…

Une profonde entaille courait sur sa paume d'où se répandait son sang. Vivement, Hermione l'avait rejoint et avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, lui avait saisi le poignet pour examiner sa blessure. Il aurait bien voulu se dérober à son étreinte mais un délicieux parfum de fleurs sauvages effleura ses narines, apaisant sa colère et dissipant l'agacement de sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Attends, Malefoy, tu as un morceau de verre encore planté dans la main, dit Hermione.

Elle prit délicatement le morceau de verre et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Drago étouffa un juron en même temps qu'Hermione lâchait un petit cri de douleur.

- Granger !

- Oh, ce n'est rien… Je me suis coupée avec le petit morceau. Ce n'est juste qu'une éraflure…

Elle leva son index et une gouttelette de sang apparut. Malefoy regarda son doigt tendu, le sang rouge qui perlait, puis baissa ses yeux sur sa propre main. Sur son sang. Rouge. Aussi rouge que celui d'Hermione Granger. Un sang pur et une sang de bourbe. Dont le sang était aussi rouge pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il entendit à peine l'incantation lancée par Hermione, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu dans ses croyances, ses certitudes, ses doutes.

- Adieu, Malefoy.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous vous enverrons notre rapport dans quelques jours et vous recevrez une convocation du Ministère si votre baguette vous ait rendu.

Brusquement, il remarqua que sa main était guérie. A peine une mince cicatrice. Granger l'avait soigné et il ne l'avait même pas remercié.

Granger. Hermione Granger.

Hermione…

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna en bas des escaliers, surprise qu'il ait pu l'appeler par son prénom.

- Malefoy ?

- Attends…

Il dévala les marches comme un adolescent sous les regards intrigués des enquêteurs.

- Pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes ? En privé ?

Elle parut sincèrement étonnée et un pli soucieux barra son front.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione…

D'un mouvement, elle se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Malefoy entraîna la jeune femme dans une salle qu'ils avaient quittée une heure plus tôt et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé, près de la cheminée.

- Malefoy…

- Laisse-moi quelques secondes, Granger. Ne crains rien, je ne te ferais aucun mal…

Elle parut très sceptique de sa promesse et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'un rire qui l'étonna parce qu'il venait du plus profond de lui-même. Un rire gai et clair. Il se dirigea vers la fameuse vitrine qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé pendue à une chaine à son cou et revint aussitôt les mains serrées contre son torse.

Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla devant Hermione qui retenait son souffle, et lentement, ouvrit ses mains. Un collier reposait dans le creux de sa paume.

- Hermione, prends-le, il est pour toi…

- Mais…

- Chut, ne dis rien. Surtout, ne dis rien… Prends-le et tu comprendras.

Elle regarda Drago sans bouger, ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'émotion, détaillant le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait détesté à Poudlard mais qui lui inspirait aujourd'hui de la pitié et de la compassion. Il était très beau, de cette beauté altière et évanescente qui rappelait celle des anges. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais gris argenté et ses traits naturellement durs pouvaient se radoucir dès qu'il souriait. Comme à cette seconde. Et pas de ce sourire de séducteur qu'il réservait à ses conquêtes, mais d'un sourire franc et sincère.

D'un geste timide, elle prit le collier et l'éleva entre eux. La chaîne était en argent finement ciselé et le pendentif ressemblait à un cristal, translucide et lumineux, en forme de goutte d'eau. Mais lorsqu'elle le saisit entre ses doigts tremblants sous l'émotion, le cristal parut vibrer, naître à la vie comme si de sentir une chaleur humaine réveillait son âme, et se teinta d'une carnation rougeoyante qui inonda la salle de lumière jaune, orangée et pourpre.

- C'est magnifique… balbutia Hermione.

- Et tu sais ce que représente ce collier, n'est-ce pas ?

Mazuyama Kotagari était un mage qui, follement épris de sa bien-aimée, a voulu lui prouver son éternel amour. Il a créé ce bijou pour elle, l'unique femme qu'il ait aimée. Le cristal capte les sentiments de son créateur et les retransmet à l'être adoré dès qu'il le touche… L'orange, couleur du feu amoureux et le rouge, couleur de la passion…

Ses explications se perdirent dans un murmure étranglé.

- Ne t'emballe pas, Granger. Ce n'est qu'une babiole…

- Mais je ne peux accepter ce présent…

- Je t'en prie. Il n'est pas ensorcelé, tu ne risques rien… Enfin, tu vérifieras toi-même, je ne doute pas de tes compétences en la matière…

Le ton était un peu ironique et elle rougit puis se mit à rire.

- Je ne pensais pas à cela, Malefoy, mais ce collier a énormément de valeur et…

- Justement, tu pourras toujours le vendre pour financer les orphelinats ou les hôpitaux. Disons que c'est ma contribution à l'effort de reconstruction…

- Oh…

- Mais si tu veux le garder, il t'ira très bien…

Il parut brusquement embarrassé et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux clairs, les ébouriffant inconsciemment. Puis il se releva dans un mouvement félin et lui tendit cette même main, l'invitant à l'imiter. Elle s'en saisit spontanément, sans réfléchir, trop troublée par ce qu'elle venait t'entendre.

- Malefoy, je ne sais que penser…

- Ne dis rien. Accepte-le simplement… Et puis, j'espère te revoir, si tu le veux bien… Nous pourrions parler… d'art… Enfin… C'est toi qui décides…

Une brusque timidité le saisissait soudain sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- Et tu accepterais d'être vu avec une sang de bourbe ?

Le ton était légèrement moqueur mais ses yeux espiègles le taquinaient gentiment et il ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire.

- N'exagérons rien, Granger. Tu pourrais venir ici, au manoir, et je te permettrai peut-être de consulter les livres de cette bibliothèque que tu trouves si fascinante.

- Alors c'est moi qui serais obligée de me compromettre avec un sang pur, quelle horreur !

Elle riait en lui lançant cette dernière flèche de Parthe mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait refuser une telle invitation. Si la passion de l'art qui vibrait en elle était à la hauteur de ses espérances, il avait gagné. Elle reviendrait !

Mais sa main était toujours dans la sienne et il attendait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, dans l'expectative d'un refus cinglant.

- Avec plaisir, Malefoy. Je travaille au Ministère. Quand tu seras convoqué, n'hésite pas à passer par mon bureau. Je serais là. J'attendrai ta visite et nous conviendrons d'une date.

Maintenant, qu'elle était partie, il restait seul, dans ce manoir magnifique et déserté, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le voile qui obscurcissait son existence se leva.

Quelqu'un quelque part l'attendait et c'était elle.

Ce n'était pas par hasard si le cristal s'était éveillé lorsqu'elle avait posé ses doigts dessus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Drago avait brisé le cristal le soir où il avait enterré sa mère. Trois mois plus tard, il en recréait un autre. Seul, enfermé dans son laboratoire, plongé dans des grimoires jaunis par les âges pour déchiffrer les secrets de sa fabrication et découvrir le sortilège pratiqué par Mazuyama Kotagari pour animer le cristal. Ce même cristal qu'Hermione avait touché était son œuvre mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel déferlement de couleurs.

Il ne s'attendait plus à rien depuis longtemps. Et surtout pas à ce que son cœur vive.

Mais il vivait.

Et ce manoir qu'il aimait tant et qui résonnait de ce silence de solitude lui parut soudain trop vide. Il avait hâte maintenant d'entendre ses pas retentir de nouveau parce qu'il ne doutait pas de réussir à la ramener dans ces lieux, vers cette bibliothèque qui l'avait ravie et peut-être un jour, vers ces jardins où sa mère et son père se promenaient main dans la main, dans un temps très lointain où le bonheur n'était pas qu'un rêve...


End file.
